


A lot happened in 1800

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, The Election of 1800, alpha!jefferson, beta!burr, beta!eliza, burr is uh something guys, just to be safe though, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, sexual themes but not explored outside of some sloppy kissing and mild groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison manages to convince his mate to get Hamilton's endorsement, though Jefferson still is hesitant on the idea.<br/>Hamilton is working on getting back into Eliza's good graces, but fails miserably when he suggests inviting Burr over.<br/>Naturally Burr, still having the hots for the omega even after all this time, gets offended when Hamilton has no interest in him outside of playing political games. </p><p>So it leaves the question, will Hamilton endorse an alpha- something he's never had good experiences with as an omega, especially when it's Jefferson of all alphas, or will he endorse the beta with no morals, one that has been successful at irritating him and making awkward sexual advances towards him for as long as he's been in America?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot happened in 1800

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton uses his sexuality to get what he wants, or at least he tries. 
> 
> If you want Jeffmads stuff, it's a small piece at the beginning, the rest is HamBurr, with Eliza disapproving to the left of stage.

Madison hated seeing his mate like this. 

Jefferson had his hands buried in his hair, a frustrated groan slipping from his lips as he stared down at the week’s paper. 

“It’s not that bad…” Madison started carefully, sitting on the couch as the alpha turned to look at him, as if startled to see him there to begin with. 

“I might actually lose to Aaron Burr of all people. John hasn’t got a chance in hell, love the guy, but damn. Pinckney is a joke. And the votes can swing either way.” Jefferson put his hands on his desk, tracing his name from the paper. Hmph, so what if he liked France? Didn’t mean he wasn’t a proud American. Stupid newspapers, slandering his name for petty reasons. 

“So you need someone to endorse you,” the omega shot back, instantly regretting the words as he spoke because of the name that popped up in his mind. Jefferson was so attuned to Madison, that the slight shift of voice and tone had him narrowing his eyes, suspicious of the way Madison hesitated. 

“Who did you have in mind?” He questioned, not liking the way Madison laughed nervously. 

“Don’t laugh,” Madison tried again, standing up to cross the room. He put his hands over the alpha’s, staring down as he thought quickly on how to broach the subject. 

“Jemmy,” Jefferson warned. 

“Listen, maybe getting someone to write against Aaron Burr, someone who knew him very well, will ruin his reputation for the public and swing the votes in your favor. Otherwise as you know, it’s a very close call, with Burr being attractive to the North.” 

Normally Madison was a genius- he had never swayed Jefferson wrong before- but that didn’t mean the alpha had to like what he was implying. Because the only man who could ruin Burr was the man Burr had been obsessed with in their younger days. 

“You want me to ask Alexander Hamilton to endorse _me_? James, that’s a horrible idea. The brat and I never got along. Why the hell would he support me when at least him and Burr had… ya know… that fling?” No one really knew what to classify the one odd month that they got along very well. Jefferson didn’t like thinking about it too much, having Hamilton’s scent lingering on Burr’s coat for those weeks was nerve wracking for him and his omegan partner. 

“Well, we know Hamilton’s been more… quiet lately. It’s not the worst idea to give it a shot. What could it hurt?” 

“Uh, he backfires on us completely and gives his endorsement to Burr?” Jefferson deadpanned, tugging his hands out from under Madison’s smaller ones. The omega changed positions and walked around the desk to stand in front of the alpha, who shuffled his chair out to tug the man into his lap. 

Madison laid against his chest, tucking his head against Jefferson’s neck, sighing dramatically to get his alpha’s full attention on him. Jefferson narrowed his eyes again, not trusting the way Madison was suddenly more affectionate given they were in his office and not home. He was normally so modest.

“I honestly believe your best shot is to convince Hamilton to protest Burr.” Madison turned slightly, placing a kiss on the side of Jefferson’s mouth. It worked the way he wanted it to, his alpha’s shoulders relaxing as Madison grinned to himself in success. 

“I hope you’re right about it… Will you write a letter?” 

The omega sighed, but otherwise nodded. 

\--

It took a while for Hamilton to throw himself back into his work politically. After the pamphlet disaster, his career was shot, and while the general public forgave him for it on the grounds of his son’s death, he still hesitantly scanned the papers for the political updates. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to know, but the current political situation in America was frustrating, and Hamilton wasn’t even sure where to begin addressing the issues when he had no real political persuasion in the public anymore. 

He could keep screaming his support for Pinckney, but truthfully, no one cared what he had to say, unless he was backing up one of the two most popular candidates. It was obvious to him as the campaign went on that the only voices the people wanted to hear was the one of a man who knew both popular choices on a personal level and could help the Americans choose. Not a man voting for someone who didn’t stand a chance. 

Hamilton wanted to do something, but he was also sitting at the table next to a wife eying him carefully as he read the paper. His work called to his family now, nothing more. But he wouldn’t say he learned his lesson. 

“I think I’ll write to Aaron Burr, invite him for dinner,” the omega muttered, staring at the name in the paper. He felt a twitch of a frown spreading on his face from even saying the vile name out loud. 

He hadn’t felt this much disgust in a while, amazing the feelings Burr could invoke even when they hadn’t spoken in a couple years. Just seeing his campaign and everyone talking about what a great and interesting character he was was enough to keep the omega inside to his garden. 

“For dinner?” Eliza questioned, her eyebrows knitting together as she slid the paper to her and read the headline about Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson toe-to-toe. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, but Hamilton flashed her a weak-reassured smile. 

“I want to catch up with him.” 

\--

Getting a letter from Alexander Hamilton wasn’t something Burr was expecting to find on his desk. He had read it five times before laughing to himself. The beta couldn’t believe that now, of all times, the omega wanted to talk to him in person. 

Burr had to admit to being curious how the omega was doing. When his son died, the man shut down and became a blur in the public. He stopped seeing everyone as far as Burr knew. Which was best, honestly; with Hamilton out of the picture, the only thing Burr missed was his sweet scent. His annoying holier-than-thou morals weren’t welcomed, and Hamilton had been the only competition in his life. 

Maybe now he wanted to admit to Burr’s superiority? Or maybe he would help him win the election. Surely their mutual dislike towards Jefferson would be enough to sway Hamilton on his side. 

So when the time to visit the Hamilton household came, Burr wore his best clothes and met the family with a grin. Always polite and agreeing with whatever people wanted him to do. 

“Alexander! It’s so good to see you again. I must admit, I’m surprised I haven’t heard from you in so long,” Burr teased, gladly taking Hamilton’s wrist to scent before the omega could process what was happening. Eliza didn’t seem outwardly offended, but honestly, the other beta looked very cautious regardless, probably from her unborn child swollen in her belly.

But she only smiled politely as Hamilton retracted his hand from Burr and turned on his heel. 

“We can catch up on personal affairs in my office,” the omega grumbled, heading down the hall with an amused Burr at his heels. 

“I have to admit, your home is lovely,” he mused, in good spirits seeing the way Hamilton was still the defiant omega Burr fell for so long ago. He even laughed quietly when Hamilton growled out a “thank you.”

Hamilton let him in the comfy room, and instantly, as alpha like as Burr could be, he took a seat on the small couch and looked up to Hamilton with a lazy grin. 

“So, you’re running for office?” Hamilton started, carefully closing the door as he took his stance leaning against his desk. 

“Yes, I am,” Burr drawled, licking his lips as he eyed the omega, taking in his appearance. The poor thing looked tired, but the underlying attractiveness he had since youth remained. It was more apparent in his neck and eyes, the unmarked skin reminding Burr of his own status. Would things have been differently if he was a real alpha? 

“You’re making quite the stir, sir,” Hamilton spoke in such a sultry tone that Burr admitted to being off guard by it. But the man kept his chin up and a low smirk on his face. Suddenly Burr wondered if this exchange would truly go his way or not. 

“I’m going door to door.” You couldn’t say Burr wasn’t working hard for what he wanted. He came home so many nights to his daughter huffing how even her weaker nose could smell the people he worked with. 

“Openly campaigning,” Hamilton mused to himself, making Burr nervously chuckle, suddenly very unsure where this shift came from. He sat up as Hamilton crossed the room and plopped himself in the beta’s lap. 

Burr felt his throat seize; he didn’t know what to do, or how to process this at all. In every dream he had, Hamilton would act coy and flirty, but to have the omega act on it, on his own, Burr realized he was screwed. 

“Sure!” He ended up responding, taking a shuddering breath as he got a good whiff of Hamilton’s scent from his neck. It wasn’t the same as a wrist; no with how close he was, Burr could taste the scent. He could taste the approaching heat, and he was a little surprised to even know Hamilton was still young enough to have one. 

“That’s new…” Hamilton murmured, and whether it was about the strange door-to-door strategy Burr was using, or if it was the way Burr’s heart jumped, the beta wasn’t sure. 

“Honestly, it’s kind of draining,” he explained half-heartedly, slowly reaching up to touch Hamilton’s hips. The omega hummed, looking at him through those hooded lids that had Burr feeling much more warm than he should. He knew Hamilton was messing with him, but it didn’t stop him from tracing his fingers over the man’s hip bones. 

“Burr.” 

The beta closed his eyes, groaning internal to himself. Whatever game Hamilton was playing, Burr wasn’t sure he wanted to play anymore. Not when it was too real for him. Not when Hamilton’s scent was as intoxicating as he remembered. Not when the man was actually perched in his lap, now brushing his nose along his cheek. 

“Sir!” 

“Is there _anything_ you wouldn’t do?” Hamilton nuzzled along his jaw, his hands pawing at the lapels of Burr’s coat, and it was too warm. He had never seen this side of the omega before and it was more than his dreams could have believed to be. He always thought Hamilton was one of those submissive-in-bed types to counter his defiance in the public. 

But this wasn’t actually a bed-type situation, Burr had to remember that. Hamilton was doing something. He had a plan, and like always, Burr was left to struggle to not drown in the omega’s wave. 

“No,” he snapped, hands tightening around Hamilton’s hip, and the nosing, the whine he made was not appreciated. “I’m chasing what I want. And you know what?” Burr spat, challenging Hamilton to a new game.

The omega cocked his head, the sly smirk never washing off his face. 

“What?” He asked mockingly, and Burr gritted his teeth and lunged forward. For a second time in his life, he slammed his lips against Hamilton’s in a kiss that was all teeth and aggression. He didn’t expect Hamilton to kiss back again a second time, and it was still Burr who shoved him completely off as he stood up.

“I learned that from you.” 

\--

Hamilton took a long time to get off the couch after Burr stormed out, and when he did, he wrote. He wrote like he used to as a younger man. He wrote till his fingers ached and Eliza banged on his door, begging him to eat, and then a second time to sleep. 

It was worth it for when he saw Mr. Vice President Aaron Burr again on the streets randomly and the omega could see the blatant hatred and betrayal in the man’s eyes. After all, Thomas Jefferson wasn’t the worst man he could have endorsed, but he did have a horrible VP.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com 
> 
> Also to acknowledge something: if Burr wanted to continue, Hamilton would have in fact kept the charades of engaging with him sexually to get more information out of him. Burr is his tie back to the world of political and as much as Eliza would have hated it, Hamilton is very much so interested in running a smear campaign against Burr. Plus Hamilton is lying when he says the thought of Burr being made speechless because of him isn't arousing in some way.


End file.
